How to Make Enemies and Bend People to Your Will
[[Episodenguide (2018)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''How to Make Enemies and Bend People to Your Will' ("Wie man sich Feinde macht und Menschen seinem Willen unterwirft") ist die zweite Hälfte der 19. Folge in der ersten Staffel der Serie Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Schwelende KonflikteIm Gewölbe des Kuroi Yoroi unterhalb des Foot Shack''s initiieren der Foot Lieutenant und der Foot Brute eine Reihe neuer, hoffnungsvoller Rekruten in die Reihen des Foot Clans. Dies geschieht sehr zum Missfallen von Baron Draxum, der der Zeremonie beiwohnt, und der jungen Rekrutin, die sich darüber ärgert, dass sie bei der Beförderung sitzengelassen wurde. Draxum verlangt die Rüstung, doch unter den Regeln des Clans weigern sich Lieutenant und Brute, das Artefakt jemandem zu übergeben, der sich des Clans nicht würdig erwiesen hat. thumb|200px|Die Rolle des AupassersUm dieses Ziel zu erreichen, lässt sich Draxum in den Foot einschreiben, um ihm seinen Wert zu beweisen. So soll er dem Lieutenant und dem Brute Kaffee und Gebäck besorgen, dann sollen er und die Rekrutin einer Kommandogruppe des Foot zum New Yorker Biologischen Garten begleiten, um Aufpasser zu spielen, während das Team sich ein weiteres Stück des ''Kuroi Yoroi aus einer der Statuen im Park bergen will. Doch währenddessen bemerken Draxum und die Rekrutin merkwürdige Aktivitäten in einem der Gewächshäuser und entdecken dort die Turtles. Draxum, dem seine entwürdigenden Aufgaben die Geduld geraubt haben, beschließt, sich nur zusammen mit der Rekrutin um diese potentiellen Störenfriede zu kümmern. thumb|200px|left|Eine umhauende MutprobeDie Turtles indessen sind lediglich in den Garten gekommen, damit Raphael vor seinen Brüdern eine Mutprobe ablegen soll; nämlich an einem Titanenwurz zu riechen, der stinkingsten Pflanze der Welt. Mit ihrer Geduld am Ende, greift die Rekrutin die Turtles an, zerschneidet dabei lediglich den Titanenwurz und liefert sich dann eine Verfolgungsjagd mit Raphael. Draxum zieht sich zurück und löst das Alarmsystem des Botanischen Gartens aus, worauf dessen Pflege- und Sicherheitsmannschaft - Botanical Garden Security Force Alpha - aktiv wird und gegen den Foot Clan vorgeht. thumb|200px|Die Schlacht von NYBG Als Harold, der Anführer der BGSFA, die Vorgänge im Gewächshaus bemerkt, eilt er dorthin, um seinen besonderen Schatz (die Leichenblume) zu beschützen. Indessen bemerken die Turtles endlich die Anwesenheit des Foot Clans auf dem Gelände und mischen in der allgemeine Keilerei mit. Harold trifft schleißlich ein, um die Überreste des Titanenwurz vorzufinden. Als er mit der Blume in den Armen aus dem Gewächshaus rennt, um sich um sie zu kümmern, hetzt Draxum boshafterweise seine Oozequitoes auf ihn, welche Harold in eine Mischung aus Mensch und Leichenblume verwandeln. thumb|left|200px|Ein neuer AnführerErregt darüber, dass bei dem Kampf der Rasen des Gartens in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde, setzt der neue Mutant sämtliche anwesenden Kombatanten mit seinem stinkenden Saft außer Gefecht, was Draxum und die Rekrutin in die Lage versetzt, sich das Stück der Dunklen Rüstung ungehindert unter den Nagel zu reißen. Wieder zurück im Foot Shack, übernimmt Draxum auf der Basis seines Erfolgs die Führerschaft über den Foot Clan. Zitate * Trivia * Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2018)